1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device and a method for filling, in particular, a high-viscosity material into filling containers. The device comprises a first component comprising a material container having at least one dispensing nozzle, and a second component comprising at least one carrier for receiving the filling container.
2. Prior Art
Filling is a special form of batch dosing of a recipe comprising just a single component. Filling processes are always carried out in batches, i.e. in cycles or with multiple cycle speeds. In filling technology, the actual dosing process plays a secondary role.
What distinguishes filling from dosing in the area of product generation is that certain tolerances must be observed as regards quantitative delineation of the fill weight. In addition, statutory provisions apply, especially Weights and Measures legislation and the associated calibration regulations, which stipulate compliance with tolerances. It either is not possible or requires a great deal of effort to comply with these tolerances, especially as regards filling of high-viscosity materials, such as fillers used in dental medicine.